Overdrive Meet Daemonus
by Daemonus Vladion
Summary: Can the Overdrive Rangers beat this new Foe?


Power Rangers Meet Daemonus S. Vladion

_**This is a note to people who like the season of power Rangers operation overdrive.**_

_**This story does indeed make fun of them, if you do not like that then stop reading from this point on. Second note, There is cursing in this so anyone who cant take it…go away.**_

Daemonus had just been minding his own business in a bar having a few drinks. He looked very out of place in this time. When most people were walking around in cut slack pants falling around their pants. Daemonus was lumbering around in a large Crimson red armor covered in a large black cloak, and always hanging off his back was a long Axe headed halberd. People would stare at him as he walked down the main street and into the bar. When he took his seat everyone just stared at him.

"Give me your best blood wine." Daemonus ordered the bar tender.

"We don't serve blood wines….they haven't existed in a long time pal. You want a fancy drink, make it yourself, here we have beer, get over it." The bar tender said with a sneer as he walked away from Daemonus.

Daemonus looked up at the bar tender, his eyes blood red and his hair, tied back in a pony tail, looked as if it had been drowned in blood. His armor clattered as he grabbed the bar tender by the back of his collar and pulled him back.

"You want to know what happened to the last fuck up who acted like you?"

"Not really, nor do I care, and if you don't get your hands off of me, I'll have to beat your ass down in the back alley." The bartender tried to pull himself free but Daemonus' grip was too strong. The bartender began reaching for a bat. Daemonus noticed this and with extreme force and threw him through the window beside the door.

Just at that time, Ronny was driving by in the SHARC as the bartender came flying out through the window. Ronny came to screeching to a halt as she almost struck the bartender "whoa are you ok?" Ronny asked as she jumped out of the SHARC helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm ok…theirs some crazy ass mother fucker in there, Went nuts because we didn't have some sort of drink he wanted." The bartender said in a nervous wreck.

Ronny answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Ronny where are you at?" Rose's voice came over the phone.

"I'm outside the bar, there's some crazy guy starting a fight in there. Get here as soon as possible, I'm going to see if I can calm him down."

Back in the bar Daemonus was throwing Bar Patron after Patron around. He had thrown down his halberd. His cloak had become worn and tattered by people grabbing at him.

"You people really don't fucking get it…You can't beat me and if I half to I will destroy you all." Daemonus shouted as people began to surround him. 

The whole team busted in all in their street clothes, the all looked down at a pile of people swinging madly at something underneath them all. Suddenly there was a flash of light, then fire burst out throwing all the people off what they were beating on. There stood Daemonus his eyes burning with fire in them. His halberd just flew into his hands.

"I warned all you fuck nuts." Daemonus looked around him at a scattering of burnt and burning bodies. He then looked up and noticed the Ranger just standing there staring at him. "What in the hell are you dumb asses looking at?"

"Ok rangers…lets do it!" shouted Mack.

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" the team shouted, as they changed Daemonus stood their yawning leaning on his halberd.

"Ok fuck nuts, are you all done with your little light show?" Daemonus said through yawns.

"You better get ready to run back to your momma you ugly little beggared." Will shouted at Daemonus.

Daemonus looked the rangers up and down the yawned and waited a moment. "Ok, well since you folks are so at home, I'm making a change of Scenery." Daemonus picked up his halberd and slashed the air but following his Halberd was a line of fire. Daemonus stepped through then a strong force pulled all the rangers in.

The Rangers all landed rolling up to their feet and looked around. Where they had ended up was a hot and desolate place. Flames burned around them, buildings were crumbling and the smell of burning flesh was only over come by waves of the smell of death.

"Where are we?" asked Mack confused.

"I don't know where we are but…I don't like it."

"You're in my battle field. Stronger warriors then you have come here and fallen." Daemonus was floating above them and was covered in a heavy set of blood soaked armor and a horned helm. His halberd was stuck in the ground pole first and beside that was a long bastard sword.

(A/N: for those of you who don't know it's a long wide bladed sword.)

Daemonus floated back down the ground and when his feet touched the ground, fire shot up around the rangers and Daemonus.

"So here's my question…who's first?" Daemonus asked with a grin under his helmet.

"You sure talk a lot for some one who hides behind tricks." Dax said as he began running forward, jumping into the air his drive vortex in hand. As he reached twenty feet above the ground he aimed down to find no target.

"Behind you Dax." Shouts Will, but it's too late Daemonus with single swing of his arm Drive his fist into the back of Dax's neck slamming him into the ground. Daemonus touched back down this time the fire only surrounded him and Dax.

"I guess you're the first lamb to the slaughter boy." Daemonus picked up his sword and rolled Dax over onto his back. "Be glad I'm being Merciful to you." And with that Daemonus thrust his sword deep into Dax's Throat.

As the blood soaked sword was pulled from Dax's throat, Rose dropped to her knees and broke down crying and screaming. "How can you be such a soulless monster?" she screamed at Daemonus.

Daemonus just turned and grinned as he licked the blood from his face. "Oh it's very easy when you don't have a soul to begin with, but I shouldn't say that. My angels might get mad, why don't you meet them."

Daemonus thrust his sword deep into the ground, and from underneath the ground began to split as a Large glowing black orb floated up from the depths of where they now stood. Daemonus took the orb into his hands and looked up at them with a sadistic grin. "Who wants to be the first to face my Angels?"

Rose stood to her feet and held her drive geyser pointed to the ground. She then aimed it at Daemonus and glared at him with such passionate hate, she made the others take a few steps back. "You killed my friend…now you will die by my hands you freak of nature."

"oh but killed is such a harsh word, I like to think I finally gave him peace of mind, but since you wish to be next you can meet some one who is so close to me. Its like we were born of the same soul." Daemonus said with a sly grin.

With those words the darkness that filled the orb was gone. The orb was now clear as diamonds. Daemonus looked up and floating above him was a dark warrior. Wings that looked like burnt bones, eyes dark as coal, Hair long and black as the night itself. This new warrior was dressed in simple black clothes. Gloves covered his hands and a dark chill blew into the air. "Everyone, Meet Fango Lobar, Keeper of the night."

Rose Rushed Fango in a flurry of mad swipes. Each time Fango would just lean back and dodge the strike. Finally Rose threw a straight punch, which in the end was stopped by Fango's hand. "You can't win, we might be angels, but we are still soulless."

Will couldn't stand by and watch another friend die at the hands of these cretins as he thought of them so he picked up his drive slammer and rushed at the dark warrior with full force as he leapt into the air there was a bright flash of light and all of a sudden he was back on the ground, Rose standing beside him. "We should all strike as one." Will said to Rose trying to bring her back to her senses, but Rose wouldn't have it.

Once again she rushed the dark warrior Fango. This time will saw an opportunity where Fango's back was turned to him and Daemonus wasn't paying attention to the rest of the rangers. 'Now's my chance…if I can take out their leader, Daemonus, then I can send them back to where they came from. He isn't looking and his goon is too busy with Rose to notice me…I better act fast if I want this chance to last." And with that thought, Will began to rush at Daemonus his Drive hammer ready to strike as he raised it up, a sudden pain rushed over him. The pain then began to feel like thousands of needles pricking at his skin. After a gasp escaped his lips he looked down to see a small figure dressed completely in white had struck him in the stomach. "'tis not honorable to strike a warrior who is not in combat young spy." said the figure in white. "My name is Entru Vaunt, Keeper of the light."

Entru turned and looked at Daemonus who had been indeed watching the rest of the rangers, and he nodded then turned his attention back to Rose and Fango. Entru pulled down his cloak to reveal long silver hair and a scar over his left eye. "Good bye little one." With those words a spike emerged from his left wrist that stabbed clean through the young ranger's suit and body, tearing at flesh and bone. Will tried to scream but blood had filled his lungs, the other Rangers hadn't even noticed he was gone. Entru pulled the spike from will's body and let him drop to the ground. As will fell to his knees he could see Rose and Fango. Fango held rose with both his arms as his wings stabbed into her back and pulled out her beating heart.

Entru walked away and cleaned his hands of Will's blood as he stood at Daemonus' side. Entru pulled the hood of his cloak back on as he waited for Fango to return to his side. Mack looked at Rose's body then looked up at Daemonus who was accompanied by three warriors. The Dark warrior Fango who had just killed Rose, a small white Warrior he hadn't seen before and just in front of Daemonus was an average sized person in a black trench coat with long white hair. Running down the third figures arms and hands were long lengths of spiked chain. "Ronny…Will…. I don't want you two to do anything…I'll handle them." Mack said unaware that the blood on the clothes of the small white figure was Will's. Ronny looked over to Mack and where she though will was only to see the body of Will lying in a pool of ever expanding blood, His eyes filled with pain.

Ronny screamed in agony as she ran over to Will's body and cuddled him against her chest. She then turned to Daemonus who was just smiling at the sight of her in such an agony that nothing could stop her…or so she came to think. Yelling at the top of her lungs she lunged forward at Daemonus, but the figure in the black trench coat with spiked chains intercepted her and stood five feet away from her. She had her drive claws out and was panting inharmoniously. "you bastards killed my friends…for that I will not let you live…no matter how long.." but Ronny was cut off by a spike being driven into her shoulder. Then another into her left shin. As Ronny fell to the ground she could hear Daemonus shouting. "Sari, make it quick I don't have all day, plus I get the fuck up in red."

Ronny could see Sari come up over her as he smiled be began to plunge his chains into her over and over. She tried to scream but as she opened her mouth nothing would come out. Sari eventually disappeared from her sight, and as she brought a hand up to her face she could smell blood and when she looked at it, it was a deep a red as the sea. Sari could be heard laughing as she began to pass away into death.

Mack was being held back by Fango and Entru as Ronny was stabbed to death by Sari. He screamed and tried to break free of their grasp but couldn't moments later he was looking down at Daemonus' feet. Daemonus lifted up his head by using his sword at his throat. "you wanted to challenge me…this is your chance, all your friends are dead at your feet. You can't win now boy just give up."

Mack being stubborn just spit in Daemonus' face. "oh joy, for that I am going to enjoy making you suffer." Daemonus slashed Mack across the chest cutting him open but not killing him. Daemonus repeated doing this to Mack's; arms, legs, back and even his head. All the strikes none lethal. Fango and Entru finally let go of Mack and he fell to his knees. Daemonus placed his sword at his neck and smiled.

"good bye, little bitch boy." And with those words Daemonus cut off Mack's head leaving the body to spurt blood from the severed neck.

Daemonus turned, he looked at Fango, Entru and Sari and they all seemed to turn into mist like spirits that dissolved into the orb and back into the ground. Daemonus sheathed his sword and took back his halberd, and slid it over his back. He turned and looked at the corpses he left behind. As he turned and looked ahead of him there was nothing left but the smell of burning flesh. Fire burst up around Daemonus' feet and he just walked into oblivion, leaving the world in chaos with out the rangers.


End file.
